


Watanabe You Will Do Her Rubesty!

by remyfool



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyfool/pseuds/remyfool
Summary: Pining for their best friends who won't look their way, Watanabe You and Kurosawa Ruby turn towards each other for comfort.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I understand that this is a rare pair, but I thought it could kind of make sense. I mean, Ruby apparently helps You with designing their idol costumes (according to informational magazine articles, but we've yet to see that in anime canon) and they’re both members of CYaRon! As a result, I figured they could be rather close since they have so many opportunities to be alone with each other.
> 
> Riko, Chika, Yoshiko, and Hanamaru don't properly show up in the story, by the way. Sorry about that.

“Y-You-chan, can Ruby come in now?”

“S-Sure.” I gulped and pocketed the hair decorations. My other hand grasped my bed sheets.

I heard a distinct rustling, followed by a rattle. The room was enveloped with a loud creaking sound as she slowly pushed the door open and timidly stepped into my bedroom.

I was left staring at a high school girl who held an azure towel to her chest. The fabric covered up all of the sensitive bits, but it wasn’t long enough to hide her thin, shaking legs. Her skin was glistening since she had just finished taking a bath. A pink tinge colored her face as she looked towards me with glossy eyes, eyes that were as blue and wet as the wide ocean.

Her name was Kurosawa Ruby. She sometimes came and slept over at my house whenever we had to quickly finish designing new costumes for an upcoming performance. However, tonight wasn’t such an occasion. The next live show wasn’t happening for a few weeks.

“…Ruby-chan, how was the, uh, bath?” The sentence tumbled out of my mouth as if each word was coated in glue. I was aware I was staring at Ruby-chan’s lips, but my eyes refused to look away.

“Good.” Her lips stretched as she tried to smile at me. She almost succeeded. Droplets of water trickled down from Ruby-chan’s hair and streaked her face. As if I was snapping out of a trance, I turned my attention toward the cabinets by my bed.

“Y-your hair is still wet,” I stammered as I rummaged through the drawers for another towel. After a few frantic seconds of searching, I pulled out a small white towel with my left hand. I saluted with my right hand as I exclaimed, “Yousoro!”

I turned towards Ruby-chan. She had been apologizing about how she didn’t properly dry her hair ever since I pointed out how it’s still wet. Walking up to Ruby-chan, I tried placing my index finger over her mouth. I ended up missing and poking her cheek instead.

I continued as if that was intentional as I told her that it wasn’t a big deal. She took a deep breath and quieted down. Guess that worked.

“Hey, Ruby-chan, turn around so I can pat your hair dry,” I murmured.

She squeaked but did as I said, which caused me to almost drop the towel altogether. Evidently, Ruby-chan didn’t realize that the best way to wear a towel was to wrap it around her body because her bare bottom was completely exposed. Her cheeks were pale and small, yet full enough to jiggle as she nervously shifted her weight between both legs.

I stared at the ground, trying not to look as I rubbed her down with the white towel. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her hands were still placed in front of her chest as if she was in earnest prayer. I heard her content sighs as I touched her hair.

Ruby-chan’s magenta-colored hair was really silky. It was obvious even though I only felt her hair through the towel. In fact, it was about as silky as hers. If I removed my glasses, perhaps I could pretend this hair was orange-colored. And then…

I blinked and then decided to ask a question to break the silence.

“Does this feel good, Ruby-chan?” I could feel her meek nods as I continued to dry off her hair. I suddenly felt an urge to tease her. Ruby-chan was just too much like a small, adorable animal. Leaning forward, I placed my lips near her ear and whispered, “I couldn’t hear you.”

She shivered before looking down towards the floor and mumbling, “I-It feels good, You-chan.” Her voice was full of tears.

I apologized and hugged her from behind, inadvertently smelling her hair while doing so. The scent of mikan. Ah, so she used the shampoo like I had told her to.

“It’s okay…but You-chan, R-Ruby is ready now. Probably.”

Her voice was still shaky, but she had turned around to face me. Her eyes were sparkling and her hair was slightly wet, but Ruby-chan’s face, as she looked up and met my gaze, shone with determination.

It was my turn to nod as I dropped the towel I had been using to dry her hair. It fluttered to the floor as I took off my glasses. My other hand reached for the hair decorations inside my pocket as I asked her, “Can you wear these?”

“Yes.” She replied before she even saw the accessories resting atop my palm. Then again, we had talked about my terms and conditions before she had left to take a bath. She already knew what I wanted her to do with these hair decs.

We wordlessly walked towards my bed. She led the way as I followed several steps behind her. Ruby-chan sat down on the mattress after she had turned around and saw that I had stopped within an arm’s length of the bed. She closed her eyes as I stepped forward with a yellow ribbon and a clover hairpin.

As she tilted her head toward the ceiling, she let go of the towel she was holding to her chest and placed her hands on her lap. I had a clear view of her pale, petite chest. Her nipples, which were already hard, were a vibrant pink color. I briefly paused, taking the sight in, before I knelt down and braided one side of her hair. Then I tied the ribbon to the end of the braid and positioned the hairpin on the other side of her forehead.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” I felt like I had to ask. Before we made a mistake. With her eyes closed, Ruby-chan almost looked like a sculpted statue of Chika if I squinted. She then broke the illusion by responding, “Ruby doesn’t want to remember what she saw. So, You-chan, please…”

I nodded even though Ruby-chan couldn’t see me. After school had ended earlier today, she had accidentally seen Hanamaru-chan kissing Yoshiko-chan, Hanamaru-chan’s childhood friend. Neither girl was pulling away; in fact, both girls were desperately pulling at each other’s clothes.

I remembered her terse text message telling me to meet her at the rooftop. The sound of her sobs, the warmth of her embrace. I wouldn’t forget either for a long time. The same goes for this selfish request of hers.

But I had agreed to go along with it anyways.

I had never considered Ruby-chan anything more than a good friend. Seeing her cry like that, however, made me think that she was really cute and that I wanted to help her.

She also slightly reminded me of myself. I was a mess after I accidentally saw Chika-chan pushing Riko-chan against a wall a month ago. I didn’t stay to watch if anything else happened.

I thought all of this as she pleaded for me to continue. I didn’t know if I would really be helping Ruby-chan. But Ruby-chan was still angling her head upwards, face flushed and waiting for me to take the lead.

With feelings of guilt and excitement and shame splashing around inside my heart, I cupped her chin with my hand. My thumb lightly brushed against her bottom lip. While I was leaving after seeing Riko and Chika share an intimate moment, I had overheard Chika-chan asking Riko-chan to return the favor and give her a chin-in-hand kiss for once.

As I moved in to kiss her lips, Ruby-chan whispered, “Hanamaru-chan…” Her eyes were still closed. Her lips tasted of lilac.

I had to choke back a bitter laugh as we pulled away from each other’s lips. The fragile silver thread connecting the two of us didn’t mean anything. It was meaningless unless I was with Chika-chan and Ruby-chan with Hanamaru-chan. But that would never, ever happen.

I lost my childhood friend to an outsider. Ruby-chan lost her best friend to her childhood friend. Everything was messed up.

As I pushed her down onto the bed, I tried convincing myself that the beads of water trailing down Ruby-chan’s face were caused by her wet hair. I almost believed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this idea after I had heard that Kuzu no Honkai was receiving an anime adaptation. However, I've never really written fanfic before so that's why this is so short and took so long to write. Maybe I should have watched KnH before trying this.


End file.
